Nightshift Blues
by Firecracker27
Summary: This is a one shot story of Drew and Michael. hard to explain so you need to read it. it could turn into a real story of either or. readers can choose. please read Firecracker27
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is my first attempt at writing this style and writing this Night Shift fan fiction. Also this is the VERY FIRST time I have attempted to write a Gay character on fan fiction so please if I offend anyone I do not mean to. I am going by the show and also please point out any wrong phrasing for I do not want to do that either

Prologue- Night Shift blues

Drew

2:22 am

I won't be that gay doctor.

That is what Drew told himself every morning before he went to work. Before every workout. Before every run. Even before he even fell a sleep at night. It wasn't your standard around the clock pep talk but it was what he had to do to keep himself in line, almost like a self mental boot camp. After all he was a ranger he served. He knew discipline. He breathed it. It was in his blood…then why did he find it so damn difficult to keep his sexual orientation a secret.

It seemed like every time he walked into a room he felt like he had a giant letter G sitting on his forehead or to the more arrogant self righteous s.o.b's a giant F.

Only one person knew. That was by an awkward encounter in a closet that shouldn't have revealed anything but it was because his one kiss was so transparent that she could see right through him, sort of. The question "What, are you gay are something?" was sort meant to be silly then it turned out to be true and then that made that awkward moment even more awkward.

So this could potentially be a disaster she could turn around and tell the next blabber mouth and it would spread faster then wildfire and before the nightshift was over his life would be ruined. Instead God took mercy on him and sent him an angel and she kept his secret. So the next two weeks were a breeze. nothing to worry about.

He had a boyfriend, Rick, he was coming home. They made plans together, they were going to go hiking and then who knows where they'd go from there. His life was perfect…

That's the thing though…with perfection. It never lasts.

5:06 am

….a eulogy

Michael didn't know who would give one at his funeral if he died. No one liked him, he didn't like him. Truth be told no one would give a rats you -know- what if he got smacked by a freight truck right outside the emergency bay doors. The hospital's very own shrink's professional opinion for lack of a better term called him a dick. Twice. He was divorced, lost custody of his kids, and was partially blind in his right eye all because he was a dick? The last one maybe not. The rest wouldn't surprise him.

The thing was she didn't know what it was like at home despite what she saw in him on one night shift. He is the supervisor, he has a lot on his plate, feelings are the last thing on his mind. Is that so bad? He wasn't always so…at least not all…he wasn't a dick. He was just…when it came to social interactions or relationships he was…it wasn't easy. That's all it was, he was protocol, order, straight forward if that happened to come across as being a dick then fine. Who was she to tell him his faults anyway? She wasn't anything special. Just a blunt, tell it how it is, straight forward, professional, beautiful woman who happens to be right.

And that drove him nuts and it was what attracted him to her.

He was holding his phone he knew that much everything felt numb. Then the door opened then those beautiful legs came into view. She was going on about something …Topher…TC…Awful…was he there?

He managed to ask an out of it 'What?" and that brought out of her a worried "Are you ok?"

…..Maybe she could give the eulogy. At least she knew enough to make a few people give a rats you know-what.

A/N: Thoughts? Will continue if wanted.

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Night shift

A/N: Hi, sorry for the belated update computer problems that didn't allow me to get a document program. So...4 whole reviews 3 of them from the same person I believe wishing for me to continue. So i know the chapters are not long so think of these not so much a story but a collection of one shots. so this story is dedicated to the Guest reviewer who loves this story. So please enjoy.

Micheal

Humility...

It hit him unexpectedly when Kenny walked up beside him as he strolled down the hallway. He assumed he was in for another lecture instead he was hit with an unexpected curve ball of 'listen I saw your dating profile.'

Pull him aside Micheal stay cool and look him in the eyes. Calmly demand how he found out about it. What other way did he find out about it? Nurses... oh god the nurses, this sat in his gut worse then his homemade macaroni and cheese.

He didn't know when it happened or how it happened and truth be told did it really matter? Of course it mattered his profile picture was one where he looked half dead and his ex-wife hand is resting on his shoulder. Her left hand...with her engagement ring glittering obnoxiously in plain view. what was he thinking!

Wait...was he offered dating advice? No don't take it! don't take it Micheal, walk away... He just agreed to it. can't believe it, lips completley denied his brain waves.

Ok what harm could it do? After all Kenny may have some valid points...right?

Nerves...he was nervous posting his traits on a dating site. No he already did that once and he thought he had it down to a tee but no mic hottie mic hot hot had to find every flaw in the book. Get your hands out of your pockets Micheal and think, there must be something good about you that a woman would be attractted to. Scrambling eggs can't be his only attribute? Then kenny typed a well placed lie that he was a gourmet chef. Yeah right. Lawsuit anyone?

Shrug it off stare out the small window of the door...aaaand there she was. At the front desk on the phone. Why did God torture him like this? He had to describe the perfect woman that was it. professional, beautiful, level headed, knows what she wants.

And suddenly the so called 'expert' on love said we were finished.

Ok. finished. done. Now that the slowest hour of his life was over with and barely got away with what transpired by the keen sense of perception by the beautiful Landry herself. He was able to enjoy the sight of the angel walking away from him...for a little too long.

'You sly dog! you have a thing for Landry.'

Yeah he did not that he would admit it out loud. He turned saying a 'what?' followed by a quick 'No."

Kenny didn't buy it infact the comment "Plenty of ugly dudes are seen with beautiful chicks all the time."

Didn't do a whole lot for his self esteem wondering what the whole hour perfecting his image was for. His poker face was always on display otherwise he would have shown his disappointment to his colleague. Taking the tablet from the nurse he confidently said he would send a message to the hot woman in the red dress.

Because...why not him?

FC27

A/N: Any insight would be helpful!


End file.
